A Different Heart
by StarScout42
Summary: Yahiko and Kaoru Kamiya live alone with their abusive father. Kaoru always there to protect her younger brother when she can. But what happens when one day the abuse comes to close to a murder and Kaoru is forced to make the biggest decision of her life
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 1

Kyoto Studio Park

Her dull blue eyes stared at the picture in the art gallery. Her face was a neutral look and seemed almost distant to the world around her. If anyone could see the inside of her mind you would see clashing emotions of love and protection, danger and hurt. Joy and sadness, all and many more welled up inside this 17 year old girl. She walked along the hallways of the gallery stopping at one that caught her eye, her dull eyes seemed to brighten at the sight of the mixing colors of blue and purple, green and pink. Fairies danced in a field with some planets high above them. The brown bark of the trees mixed the purple leaves with the purple outer space. The green field the fairies were playing in seemed so life like she could almost see it move in the wind. For a moment the young girl wished she could be one of those fairies, dancing and playing in the painting without a care in the world. She wanted to touch the painting and feel its life but the gallery rules said that touching the paintings was not allowed so she merely brought her hand up and pretended to touch it. "Kaoru" a voice caught her attention and she turned around to see a girl with short black hair that reached her shoulders "come on, it's time to go" she called. Kaoru nodded her head and ran to her friend who was waiting for her. The girl Kaoru wore a pair of blue and white sneakers with a pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt, her long black hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with a pink ribbon. The hot summer sun shone down on them as they left the cool airconditioned art gallery.

Kaoru looked at her watch "why did you want to leave so early Usagi?" Kaoru asked her friend.

The girl named Usagi smiled, she wore a pink sphagetthi strap top and shorts with white and red sneakers. "I know how much we love the gallery but we need to get to the park, remember, we are meeting up with the others today" she reminded the girl.

Kaoru laughed "guess I forgot" she said, "good thing you remembered" she smiled at Usagi and then her smile turned into a frown and she looked over to her right seeing a couple talk about going to the beach. She overheard a family talking about dinner, the mixture of emotions inside of her began to hurt but Kaoru didn't let them go. She merely looked at her watch again, her eyes beginning to dull once more.

Unknown to Kaoru, Usagi saw the look on her friends face and shook her head. Recently Kaoru had seemed to be becoming more and more depressed and her friends had noticed it no matter how much Kaoru hid it. Usagi had to give her friend credit though, Kaoru had become good at hiding her emotions recently and it kind of hurt her that Kaoru wouldn't share what was going on. Usagi smiled and grabbed Kaoru's arm and began to run "come on" she said with a laugh. _Little by little, I want to help her_ Usagi thought looking back at the surprised Kaoru who was trying to keep up _I want to learn what's wrong, I want Kaoru to share her pain and not keep it inside anymore_ Usagi released Kaoru's hand "race you to the station" she called.

Kaoru raced after Usagi blocking out the laughter of others and just focusing on Usagi and herself. "Last one to the station buys the tickets" Kaoru called as she passed her friend unable to keep the smile off her face. She and Usagi raced all the way to the train station and Kaoru smiled extending her hand to be the first to touch the wall. "I win" Kaoru said to a panting Usagi. "You alright?" she asked her friend who nodded trying to catch her breath. "Well come on" Kaoru said and they entered the station together. Usagi bought the tickets and the two girls collapsed on a nearby bench.

Usagi handed Kaoru her ticket and the two relaxed catching their breath as they waited for their train. "I don't know how you can run so fast Kaoru" Usagi said.

Kaoru looked at Usagi "you just need to exercise more" she told her friend knowing that Usagi preferred video games, computers, and junk food more then getting out and exercising.

Usagi looked at her friend "come to think of it, your family runs a dojo right?" she asked.

Kaoru looked at Usagi "not really, at least not anymore" she muttered the last part under her breath. Recently the dojo had been closed so only Kaoru, her little brother Yahiko, and their father lived there now. No one knew why the dojo was closed but no one besides her brother and a few others knew that Kaoru had found a training spot where she had gathered the old students and taught them her family's style. Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Kaoru was knocked out of her memory when she heard a train pull in. "That's our ride" Usagi said and stood up. She walked over to a water fountain and began to gulp down some water before she began to walk towards the train getting in a line to board. Kaoru stood behind her. They boarded the train and got into a spare seat and sat down across from each other. Usagi smiled "so we go to Uzumasa Station and then we are there" she said cheerfully.

"After we reach Shijo-Omiya" came a female voice behind them.

Kaoru and Usagi looked over and smiled when they saw Sakura and Kyoko standing there "make room" Kyoko said plopping down beside Usagi while Sakura made her way into the seat beside Kaoru. The group smiled "I'm so excited, finally we get to go to Kyoto Studio Park" Kyoko said cheerfully as she and Usagi became engaged in a conversation about what they were going to do when they got there.

"What about you Sakura, you've never been to Kyoto Studio Park before, are you as excited as those two?" Kaoru asked motioning to the two girls across from them.

Sakura nodded her head "yes, I'm glad my Mom is letting me stay with my Dad over summer break this year" Sakura said. Sakura was a girl the same age as Kaoru, Sakura's parents had divorced and her mother had received custody of Sakura. They lived together in Hokkaido while her father lived in Kyoto. It was only Sakura's second time in Kyoto since her father usually came and visited them in Hokkaido. "This is going to be great" Sakura said before joining the conversation with Kyoko and Usagi.

Kaoru nodded her head "yeah, just great" she said, then looked at her watch. It was currently 2 o'clock they had plenty of time but Kaoru still couldn't get her mind out of the gutter. She looked out the window as the train pulled from the station, she entered her own mind and began to wander off. Once they reached Shijo-Omiya they needed to get onto a different train that would take them to Uzumasa Station. After about a 5 minute walk they would reach Kyoto Studio Park. It had been awhile since they had all gone together [with the exclusion of Sakura, so Kaoru hadn't been that surprised when Kyoko had declared that they go some time this summer before school started and they entered their senior year in High School.

Kaoru's thoughts wandered again and soon she couldn't hear anything but the images and words running through her own mind. "I'm really excited about this" Sakura said before looking over at Kaoru "do you think that this'll cheer her up?".

Usagi nodded her head "of course it will, she was pretty excited today when I reminded her about the park" the girl said. The three looked over at their friend who was lost in her own thoughts again "I hope she's as excited as she says she is" Usagi mumbled. They turned their attention back to each other and continued their discussion about what to do at the park. Before the girls knew it they had given their tickets to the conductor and had reached the next station. Sakura knocked Kaoru waking the girl up from thinking and the group got off the train and bought their new tickets quickly boarding the next train that would take them to the station.

After 15 minutes of waiting the train began to pull out of the station and they headed off towards their new destination. "So, let's forget all of our worries and have fun" Kaoru exclaimed cheerfully.

_She's one to talk_ Usagi thought as she agreed, the four girls caught the attention of a nearby family as they joyfully cheered and the girls explained to Kaoru what they were going to do.

Since the train ride wasn't that long they reached the station in about 10 minutes or so. They got off the train and stretched ready to head off to Kyoto Studio Park. Kyoko smiled "let's hurry you guys" she said and began to run out of the station and out into the bright sun. It was about a 8 minute walk or so to the park so instead of taking the bus the group began to walk with a mixture of other people. They reached the park enterance in no time, paying up the fee they entered the amusment park at last. "No holding back" Kyoko said and the friends began their adventure at the park. Riding rides, getting and taking pictures, looking at the sites. "Hey Usagi, let's try that game over there" Kyoko said when they decided to take a break after a rollercoaster.

Sakura and Kaoru both grabbed a table at a small out door icecream shoppe. They bought some shakes and watched Kyoko and Usagi try to get the rings around the hoops. "So, are you enjoying yourself Sakura?" Kaoru asked stirring her straw around in her strawberry shake.

Sakura nodded her head "yes, I'm glad we decided to come here" she said admiring the rides and appearance of the feudal era the park gave. "Hey let's take a picture next, as Geisha" she said.

Kaoru looked at Sakura and laughed at her friends' idea before looking over at the depressed Kyoko and Usagi as they trudged over to the group. "That game is impossible to win" Kyoko muttered grabbing one of the shakes and sitting down and taking a sip. "So now what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Well Sakura wanted to get a group photo as Geisha" Kaoru said.

"That sounds fun" Usagi said cheerfully looking over at the sound of a screaming rollercoaster. "Alright after the shakes we'll take a picture" she said, the others nodded in agreement.

"So Kaoru how's Yahiko, I haven't seen him recently" Kyoko said to the raven haired girl.

"Still as annoying as ever" Kaoru said, "he just doesn't know when to shut-up" she took a large sip of her shake at the thought of her younger brother and in return she let out a scream and held her head. The others laughed at the brain freeze.

Once their shakes were finished they brought the cups back up to the counter and left to go and get their picture taken. They arrived at the studio, the workers changed their clothes and applied their make-up and everything else "haha, look at me, I'm a geisha" Sakura said playing with the fan a worker had given her. They waited for their turn and were placed in the position before the worker set up and took their picture.

* * *

Kaoru waved farewell to her friends as they split up, Kaoru got onto the bus and sat down waiting for her bus station. She looked out the window, gripping the picture of her, Kyoko, Sakura, and Usagi all dressed up as Geisha to her body. This was something she would keep safe forever. Kaoru reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet and opened it. She looked at a picture of her and Sakura together, it had been taken when they had first met. Sakura had said that she wanted to take a picture with the people she knew she was going to love forever. Kaoru frowned as she remembered Sakura saying that, would she really love her forever or would she pity her. Kaoru put her wallet back into her purse along with the picture as the bus came to a stop. She slid out of her seat and got off the bus jumping onto the concrete pathway sad to be getting off the cool bus and back into the summer heat.

When the bus departed Kaoru began to head home to the dojo hoping that her father was passed out on the couch or out doing something. She headed up the stone stairs before reaching the dojo, she pushed open the gates and walked to the door. The moment her hand touched it she heard a scream from inside and the next thing she knew Kaoru saw her little brother pinned down by her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

Kaoru ran towards her father dropping her purse and the picture on the ground as she rammed into him knocking him off of Yahiko. Her younger brother looked at Kaoru as he panted for air trying to get the breath that he had previously lost from his father choking him. He pushed himself up still gasping for air and looked over at Kaoru who was now struggling with her father. He watched Kaoru push him off of her using her legs and she scrambled up. "Yahiko, hurry" Kaoru yelled and she grabbed her younger brother as the two ran out of the house and along the deck. Sluggish but loud footsteps could be heard as the siblings ran, not looking back Kaoru and Yahiko ended up running into the drill hall. They ran to the back of the room and looked around as their father entered and stared at the two.

"Yahiko" he yelled making his ten year old son flinch at the bitterness that came from his fathers mouth as he spit out Yahiko's name. "When the hell are you going to stop hiding behind your whorish sister and begin to fight. Learn to stand up for your bloody self" he said. Before Kaoru and Yahiko could even react their father was up in front of them his hand was outstretched and he grabbed Yahiko by the shirt pinning him against the wall. "When are you going to learn to be a man and fight on your own Yahiko, you keep saying you want to fight and protect your sister but what do you do. You always run behind her, is my son that much of a weakling that he has to stand and depend on this wretched girl to help him?"

Kaoru screamed when her father began to choke Yahiko and spit out those bitter words. She tried to get him off, she had to help Yahiko. The seventeen year old girl pushed against her father, slamming, but he wouldn't let up. "Let him go, please you are going to kill him" she cried. Kaoru couldn't help herself as her eyes opened wide when her father turned and looked at her, his eyes were menacing and dangerous. He released Yahiko before throwing the boy at Kaoru who caught him, falling back in the process.

The man turned to leave and when he reached the door he looked back and saw Yahiko and Kaoru holding each other, "you are pathetic Yahiko. Clean-up this mess" he growled and left the drill hall, Yahiko was clinging to Kaoru and shaking when his father said those words.

He gritted his teeth and before he could move or say anything he felt Kaoru's arms wrap around him. Holding him tightly and warmly, she herself was shaking "it is alright," she said, "it is alright Yahiko. You aren't pathetic" she didn't look at Yahiko but merely pulled him closer to her and held him tighter as if saying 'I'm so glad you are alright' without saying it.

Yahiko took awhile before holding his sister and they both just sat there in the drill hall holding each other. _I really am pathetic _Yahiko thought. "It's not alright," he said to her and pulled away, "I can't be weak or pathetic; I can't have you keep protecting me" Yahiko pulled away and looked at Kaoru. Tears were in his eyes as he stated "I want to protect you for a change" his hands were formed into fists, his teeth were gritted, and despite the pain he couldn't help but want to be stronger and Kaoru was able to sense that. "I want to protect you Kaoru" he said.

Kaoru smiled at him, "thank-you Yahiko" she said and stood up. Placing a hand on his shoulder she smiled, "lets do what father says and clean the hall so he doesn't get any angrier then he is now, and you can tell me what happened" Yahiko nodded his head and followed Kaoru to get the rags to clean the hall as ordered. Last thing they needed was to anger their father anymore.

The siblings walked side by side, Kaoru told Yahiko to fill the bucket while she went to her room, changing into her kendo outfit. A white keiko-gi and blue indigo hakama. She replaced the ribbon with a simple hairband, pulling her long raven hair into a high ponytail. Leaving her room she walked back out and headed over to the training hall where she spotted Yahiko getting ready to clean, rag on the wooden floor and body propped to begin running. He kneeled down and looked back at his sister "took you long enough" he said before grabbing another rag and tossing it back over to her. "So, start cleaning" he said and got up and began to run. The rag pressed against the wooden floor as he cleaned.

Kaoru caught the rag and placed her hand in her hip when Yahiko told her to start, last time she remembered she gave the orders. She watched Yahiko run back and forth, focused only on cleaning. Releasing a sigh she shook her head and shrugged, walking over to the side she folded the rag and got on her hands and knees, she started to move the rag back and forth. _School will be starting again soon_, Kaoru thought and stopped rubbing the floor and turning to look over at Yahiko, I don't know how much more we can take of this. _Our savings are being divided to help with the bills, so there isn't as much money as before._ Kaoru had a feeling that something big was going to happen this year; something that would affect the entire family. Good or bad she couldn't tell, but she knew it was going to be big.

She noticed Yahiko begin to slow down, "tired already?" she asked making him look over at her.

"Tired? I was just warming up, I bet I can get my job cleaner faster than you can Kaoru" he said standing and pointing at her.

Kaoru got up on one knee, "you wish. I can clean this hall faster than you and you know it!"

"Ha!" Yahiko got down and propped up and charged again, he wasn't going to lose to Kaoru, they had made another challenge. The challenges they made always had the same reward, winner could decide anything for the loser and they would have to do it. It had gone from serving hand and foot to the winner, playing a prank on another while the loser took the blame. When they were younger, Kaoru had won a bet that she could juggle some buns while singing a song. She had gotten Yahiko to give her, his ohagi and riceballs that night and evening snack. That was when their mother was still alive though.

He looked over at Kaoru through the corner of his eye for a quick moment and saw her engaged in her half of the cleaning, working as fast as she could but still making sure things were cleaned and not just tossed around. It sort of made their jobs more enjoyable and it made Yahiko always forget the pain he would have to face later on. He quickly got back to main focus blocking out the sight and only focusing on defeating Kaoru. He already knew what he was going to do once he won.

Kaoru wasn't backing down, the challenges were usually the funnest things that Yahiko and Kaoru did together now. They always stuck together but whenever they fought or bet or challenged it was like the world was at peace for them. No pain, no tears, no fear; only the thought of winning and what the loser would do. Last time she had made Yahiko wait on her hand and foot the next day since it had been a night time bet. She had noticed he had an eye on his friend Tsubame and she was probably going to end up using Tsubame as a target for her winning.

They both shot forward each doing their usual assignments, both pushing themselves forward I WON'T LOSE! Both were thinking that as they raced to put their items back together, they had finished at the same time so who ever would reach the bucket first would be proclaimed the winner. Kaoru smiled as she pulled up front of Yahiko with ease and stopped at the bucket, Yahiko came in behind her eyes glaring and obviously pissed that he had lost again. "I win," Kaoru said with a smirk, but Yahiko took the bucket and tossed the water at her face in annoyance.

"How dare you treat your superior like that" she growled and with a bokken began to hit him.

"Ugly girl," Yahiko yelled as he fought back with a bokken of his own. They merely continued to hit each other, both mad before falling back in exhaustion. "Grrr, I'm hungry" Yahiko said.

"Don't you think of anything other than food?" Kaoru asked him.

"Of course I do!" he said, looking at Kaoru.

"Alright, let's start dinner," Kaoru said and got up.

"So, I lost, what do I have to do?" Yahiko asked also getting up.

Kaoru looked at him, "nothing yet, but don't worry I'll reveal your lose soon" she said. "Dry up the floor, and I'll start dinner. Well be having salmon tonight okay?" she looked at Yahiko who nodded his head; obviously wondering what he was going to have to do.

Kaoru walked out of the drill hall leaving everything with Yahiko after throwing the water. "I guess we'll eat first, then probably a bath, or maybe before would be better…it'll take awhile though but I don't wanna catch a cold." Kaoru agreed with her decision, she'd change out of her kendo clothes and take a nice hot bath before going to begin dinner. Yahiko would probably want to practice in the drill hall a bit longer anyway. She walked inside "hi Mom" she said to the small shrine dedicated to her deceased mother before walking towards the bath and turning on the water.

She grabbed a towel and pulled her hair up. Placing a towel beside the bath she slowly sank down with a sigh of relief, the water felt good against her cold and wet body. She wrapped her arms around her body and looked at the bruises she had recently received. She frowned, and leaned back slowly sinking down a bit and closing her eyes. She ignored her stomach which let out a small growl, she was comfy and didn't want to get up. She wanted to lay in this heaven for a little long before going back out into the hellish reality that had fallen upon the Kamiya family siblings. She wanted to wipe away the dirty feeling she had, rubbing her body as much and as hard as she could unable to give up until her stomach made another complaint. With one last hard rub on her upper arm she got out of the warm water and grabbed her towel wrapping it around her body.

~_~_~_~

Yahiko swung his bokken, the same routine: up and down, up and down. Counting to one hundred, he suddenly dropped his bokken and feel on his knees holding his stomach. Before he knew it, he began to throw-up. He couldn't stop and whenever he tried; more just came, he finally fell back and spit. The vile taste still in his mouth _it must be from before Kaoru came_ he thought or perhaps it was a different reason, he couldn't tell. Either way it kept him from practicing, he eventually stood up and wiped his mouth before freezing crap, I have to clean the floor again he thought with sudden realization. All the constant interruptions were beginning to agrivate him, why was it so hard for him to keep practicing? He put his bokken on the rack before rushing to get the cleaning supplies so he could clean up the mess.

~_~_~_~_~

Kaoru dried herself as she stepped on the bath tiles. She walked over and took her new and fresh clothes. Her purple t-shirt and a pair of shorts, she tied her hair up and went to her room. Falling back on her bed she placed an arm over her forehead and looked around with her eyes. Posters of various anime were taped to her wall, a cd rack which held a mix of Japanese and American artists. A dresser to her left and a desk beside, it was really a simple room but she couldn't help but wonder if it was wrong of her to wish she had more. She didn't mind the way it was, simple and clean. However, when she thought of all the other things she wished she could buy it made her bite her lip.

Koshijiro Kamiya smacked Kaoru with full force knocking her to the ground; she landed hard on the floor. She looked up, Yahiko still hadn't completely recovered from when his father had had him pinned down earlier. She looked around and saw the stand that held the Kamiya family's 3 bokkens. Kaoru quickly got up and ran to the other side of the room and grabbed the one on the top. Yahiko looked pale now, some of his messy black hair was pinned to his forehead with sweat and he had saliva dripping out of his mouth. Their father continued to hold Yahiko, not even caring when the boy began to try and squirm out of his fathers tight hold on his throat. Kaoru charged at her father and jumped into the air, the bokken aimed for his shoulder, but he merely released Yahiko and stepped aside. Kaoru landed on the wooden floor one knee on the ground the other in the air, her bokken to the side and she looked at her father. He looked at Kaoru and smiled as he walked over and grabbed the bokken beneath the one Kaoru had grabbed. "A sword that gives life," he said as he walked towards Kaoru who now stood protectively in front of Yahiko. "To think people actually believe that, swords are weapons Kaoru. No matter how you look at it a sword will always hurt someone" he said and stopped. The two faced each other both in a fighting stance.

Kaoru looked at her father and then as if someone had counted she charged at him ready to strike. _Kamiya Kasshin Ryu was created to protect people from harm_ she thought. _A sword that gives life, there is such a thing_ she thought as her swing was blocked and her father made a slash of his own; before Kaoru could make a move the wooden sword slammed into her side. Kaoru fell to the ground but using her sword quickly stood up again trying to hide the pain but her movements had been slowed and she felt a pain in her back as her father struck her spine. Kaoru rolled out of the way before he was able to get in another attack, with each roll her body felt like it was ripping apart. "I can't lose, I'm not done yet," she yelled and got up, it wasn't good for her to be running like she was after being hit in the side and then the back. She could barely run at all and she stumbled every few steps but she kept charging at her father. She stopped when he made a forward slash and hit the floor, Kaoru smiled and grabbed the bottom of the wooden sword and swung it upwards, she flinched and screamed in pain. The muscles in her body ached at the stretch and she quickly brought it up again and swung it down. Her father had little reaction time and was knocked in the stomach by Kaoru. She made a swift movement and hit her father but her attack was blocked and he pushed her back. Kaoru landed and closed her eyes before she looked at her father.

_This is it; this is the last strike_ Yahiko thought as he looked at the two family members. Neither of them moved, they both stood there, staring at each other. Yahiko noticed Kaoru's unstable position; his father was still standing tall despite the hit he had received from Kaoru. It didn't seem to have any effect. Yahiko began to feel his legs go weak as he watched, both Kamiyas' charged at each other, then in a moment it was over Kaoru was frozen in a side swing position but her fathers sword had slammed down onto her shoulder. Kaoru let out a shattering scream of pain as she dropped her bokken and began to be repeatedly struck by her father repeatedly. "Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled.

"This will teach you to attack me you bitch," the Kamiya father yelled. "Your power is only a dream, and even in your dream," he said, "you will always be a worthless little girl not worthy of holding a sword." With one last strike he dropped the sword and left the drill hall. _That worthless wretch, if there had been any strength in that attack of hers I would have seriously been injured_ he thought as he entered his room and laid down on his bed. His daughter was talented, she had the skills to become a master swordsman; even so, he would never lose to his daughter. Never would he allow himself to lose to the girl that looked like the woman who had lost her life because of him. Koshijiro grit his teeth "if she defies me again, she'll get much worse then that little beating" he growled and closed his eyes.

Kaoru lay barely conscious on the floor of the drill hall. Yahiko had rushed to get the first-aid kit and began to tend to his sisters wounds. He needed to think of a good excuse for this one, _it's all because I'm to weak_ he thought as he wrapped some bandages around Kaoru's arm. _If I had been stronger Kaoru wouldn't be in this shape, if I wasn't so weak I wouldn't need to be protected_ "damn, I want to protect you Kaoru" he said as he looked at his sister. It wasn't fair how she was always protecting him, he was always in the way, if he hadn't been so weak Kaoru wouldn't be unconscious, she wouldn't have been hurt. If he had been strong enough he could have taken on his father without her help.

Yahiko wrapped Kaoru's limp arm around his shoulder and ended up nearly dragging his older sister to her room. He had been learning with Kaoru's other students during their secret training but now Yahiko knew it wasn't enough. He quietly slipped past their father's door and opened the one that led into Kaorus. Yahiko lugged her over and onto her bed before quickly running to the kitchen where he grabbed an icepack from the freezer. Running back to Kaoru's room he ran over to his sister, placing the icepack on a wound on her forehead he held it there while waiting for her to open her eyes.

Yahiko kneeled down and got on the floor, he lifted the bed drape and reached underneath Kaoru's bed for a box. He felt around old toys and he flinched when he felt something sharp, he pulled his hand out and looked at it there was a cut on his finger, it was a small one but Yahiko got on his stomach and looked under the bed now to see what had cut him. Yahiko looked around before he saw a small hint of red, reaching in carefully he grabbed the object and pulled it out he looked at it in shock. He was holding a shard of some pieces of glass; from the looks of it they looked similar to the bottles their father drank out of. Yahiko looked at Kaoru in shock and he dropped the glass and quickly got back under, this time pushing himself a little underneath the bed. Shoving aside the mess of old dolls and toys he saw glass shards and bottles all broken and in bits as if they had been smashed onto something and then shoved under the bed.

"Yahiko," came a voice followed by a grunt of someone trying to keep in the pain.

Shoving himself out Yahiko sat up and looked at Kaoru "you're awake" he said grabbing her left hand, gripping it tightly.

Kaoru looked at him "are you alright?" she asked receiving a nod, "I'm glad" she said before closing her eyes again. She exhaled and then looked at Yahiko again "where's father?" she asked him.

Yahiko looked down, "he's asleep. Oh god Kaoru I'm so sorry. If I hadn't been so weak than you wouldn't have gotten hurt" he cried holding Kaoru's hand tightly.

Kaoru smiled "don't worry about it you little brat," she said, "I'm your sister we protect each other."

Yahiko looked at Kaoru and saw she was smiling, he wanted to ask her about the glass underneath her bed but he bit his lip wondering if he should. Why were there glass bottles their father drank out of, shattered into pieces and hidden under her bed? It was her business but if she was taking extra abuse at night then "Kaoru" Yahiko began but he stopped when he looked in his sister's eyes "never mind" he said and sat down on the bedside. "I'll get the first-aid kit" he said when he saw her face tighten and ran out of her room returning soon after with the kit in hand, the two siblings began to work together with the wraps and bandages. While Yahiko was dabbing a wound on her arm while cleaning it he bit his lip before the words came out all at once "Kaoru, why is there glass underneath your bed?"

He felt the muscles in Kaoru's arm tighten and he knew he had caught his sister off-guard with the question. "Well, that doesn't concern you Yahiko" she said Yahiko looked at her and she averted her eyes.

"Yes it does concern me Kaoru, like you said we look out for each other, I want to know why there was glass underneath your bed and hidden behind old toys. Is father coming in and hurting you or something?" he asked her. Kaoru remained silent, her face was red and her eyes became small slits in an anger/embarrassment mixed look.

Kaoru looked at Yahiko "what were you doing looking under my bed Yahiko?" she said unintentionally snapping. Yahiko looked at her surprised and watched Kaoru put her head in her hands and take deep breaths "I'm sorry Yahiko, I didn't mean to snap it's just that" Kaoru placed her soft pale hand on top of Yahikos' tanner slightly rougher one. "You don't need to worry about the glass," she said, "right now we should be worrying about what I'm going to say when I go to work tomorrow" Kaoru looked at the clock on her window and Yahiko pulled away his hand and kneeled down and reached under her bed and took out a wooden box with a cherry blossom pattern on it. Yahiko turned around and sat on the floor, flipping up the silver lock the box opened and the two looked into the box. "Don't worry, we have plenty" she said to Yahiko. Kaoru leaned back again holding the ice pack and then looked over at Yahiko, "don't worry Yahiko, we have enough money" she said.

Kaoru looked at the money in the box, she had a job as a waitress at a nearby restaurant. The high school allowed students to have part-time jobs so she put forth the effort into helping pay the bills using her check and the tips she received. Her students often paid for the lessons, so that brought in extra money that Yahiko and Kaoru shared secretly. Yahiko was in elementary school still and couldn't help with the budget but Kaoru knew he was doing what he could when he could. Yahiko stood up again and put the box back under the bed and looked over at Kaoru before leaving the room gently closing the door behind him. Yahiko bit his lip tightly as he looked at the floor "damn" he growled before he turned and quietly went down the hall and into his room.

* * *

Kaoru closed her eyes and sighed, she looked up at the ceiling how could she explain about the glass to Yahiko. She knew he was to damn stubborn to let this go just like that, how could she tell him that the glass under her bed was from other times. She closed her eyes, it was only 7:25 p.m but she didn't want to get out of her warm comfy bed. Kaoru just wanted to relax; she turned her head and looked over at the darkened sky before hearing her stomach growl. Kaoru shook her head and pushed herself up and slipped out of her bed. She left her room and headed quietly towards the kitchen. Reaching there without harm she walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the watermelon she had bought. Removing the plastic wrap she pulled out a knife and began to cut a slice, reaching up into a cabinet she pulled out a plate and slid the watermelon slice onto it. She wrapped the melon up again and placed it back in the refrigerator before walking over to an old chair and sitting down. She grabbed the slice and lifted it up to take a bite but stopped when she heard the sound of footsteps, she took a bite and listened as she chewed they were heavy steps. Kaoru closed her eyes tightly and swallowed as she slowly turned her head to see who was there.

Kaoru looked around noticing that there was no one there, she put the watermelon slice aside and slipped out of the chair quietly. Kaoru looked around the dark room, the only light came from the moons bright glow through the open window, but she couldn't see or sense anyone. "Must just be nerves," she said quietly. Then at that exact moment she heard heavy breathing behind her.

Kaoru turned around and looked into the face of her father. If it hadn't been for the chair she most likely would have collapsed on the spot. She tried to stay strong but the beating from earlier had been hard enough to survive. She needed support as her father looked at her with eyes that for a moment looked like desperation but it changed soon back to their coldness and he simply growled at her before turning around grabbing something to eat from the cabinet and left without a word. Kaoru frowned, she had dared not make a movement other than the previous turn when her father entered afraid that something would happen. One thing she had taken in, when her father looked at her sometimes, mostly when he was sober. Looked at her with eyes that showed even for a moment a bit of sadness, though it never lasted long. Sometimes Kaoru wondered if she had imagined it. "Mother," Kaoru muttered before taking a small bite of the watermelon. "Yahiko and I will visit you tomorrow, don't worry" she said looking over at the shrine of Kimiko Kamiya. She spent the rest of the time in silent darkness, her mind wandering from thought to thought.

* * *

Yahiko stood in the drill hall swinging his sword, it was still early in the morning and most people would be asleep but he knew he had to train harder. If he wanted to protect Kaoru, he had to be strong. It was the anniversary of his mothers death today, he gripped the bokken and began to swing his sword quickly in irritation. His mother had died when he was only five years old, he remembered her and her smiling face. It often made him wonder what the Kamiya family would be like if she hadn't died. Would his father still be an alcoholic? Would the dojo still be in use and have students? Yahiko slowed to a stop and shook his head disappointed in himself. He sometimes got mad and mentally blamed his mother for the Kamiya familys current state.

"Yahiko," Kaoru's voice came echoing into his mind and he woke to see Kaoru standing at the entrance. She wore a pink kimono with yellow flowers, "hurry up and get ready to go" she said placing her hands on her hips.

Yahiko looked at his sister, every year it was the same. The two would dress up in traditional clothes and go visit the grave of their mother. Every year they would laugh and tell stories to the grave, never mentioning the fact that father had changed. After returning his sword Yahiko walked away silently, noticing how grim the air was "is father coming this year?" he asked looking at Kaoru.

"Just go clean-up and change" Kaoru said. She didn't want to say 'no' even though she already knew the answer, and she was sure Yahiko did as well. She stood as she watched her younger brother of seven years walk away and back to the house. Kaoru could hear grunts coming from the yard and she exited and looked seeing her father standing there, swinging his sword. His face serious as with each swing another grunt came, Kaoru watched him. Hidden in the shadows. _I thought he gave up on swords_ she thought as she ran back into the dojo, she stopped in the drill hall and looked at the stand that held the bokken. She looked, there was the one she used; then the one Yahiko used; and her fathers old bokken rested beneath it. Kaoru thought for a moment placing her hand up to her head trying to figure out where her father had gotten his sword and what he was doing swinging it.

She heard the grunting stop and heard footsteps go past the door, and listened as his steps slowly began to get quieter and quieter as he walked away. Kaoru walked out and sat down on the porch she placed her head on her fist and thought about her mother. "Hey Kaoru," Yahiko's voice came from behind and she jumped in surprise. She turned and saw Yahiko laughing at her, "you should've seen your face" he said with a grin and pointed at her.

Kaoru looked at him before she began to hit him on the head with her fist. "Idiot," she said and turned. "Dad, we're leaving," she called out. She sighed when she received no reply and followed Yahiko out the gate. Yahiko looked at her as they walked side-by-side "So Yahiko, are you prepared for school?" Kaoru asked as they walked.

Yahiko brought his arms behind his head "no, and I'm not looking to forward to going to the grave either" he said. Kaoru stopped and looked at Yahiko, he wore a black hakama, "what about you, are you excited to see Mom?" he asked looking over at his sister.

Kaoru remained quiet for a moment before looking at Yahiko and nodding her head, "yes. I am looking forward to seeing her," Kaoru said with a smile and the two walked past the stands and busy streets. They ignored the stares they were receiving; not many people wore traditional clothes other than on holidays or special occasions. They walked towards the temple where Kimiko's grave resided. The two siblings walked up the stairs and over towards a grave stopping at one that read: Kamiya, Kimiko. "Hi Mom, we're here" Kaoru said cheerfully.

Yahiko looked at the grave before he kneeled down and began to clean. He pulled weeds and cleaned up, Kaoru pulled out some incense and placed it by the grave along with a small package of onigiri "we brought your favorite food" Yahiko said as the two sat down in front of the grave. Yahiko began to talk about past events and what he planned to do. How he wanted to be stronger, how he wanted to stay at home and not worry about school. Sometimes he would look over at the grave as if he were talking to his mother.

Kaoru spoke about her plans for the secret training she was giving, what to do when they received enough money to buy tickets, how she wanted Yahiko not to worry. It was this time of year when the siblings really opened up, because they weren't only sharing with each other but they had the feeling that they were talking to their mother as well. Before they knew it, it was time to go. Yahiko got up and smiled, praying he turned and ran to the entrance, Kaoru looked over at the grave "Father seems to be getting worse and worse each day. I'm worried soon he may go to far…but I saw the strangest thing earlier today Mom, I saw Dad swinging and practicing." Kaoru brought her hands together, "I don't want to have to lose Father," Kaoru lowered her head to hide the tears. "I'm sorry, I promised I wouldn't cry. I know that I have to be strong, but Mom…I feel so sad and empty inside. I feel lonely."

"Hey ugly, hurry up," Yahiko called to her, "I wanna get home and practice."

Kaoru looked over "but don't worry, no matter how much of a brat he is I will always protect Yahiko" she smiled and prayed. "See you again soon Mom" Kaoru said with a smile, wiping away her tears, and got up and walked over to Yahiko. Yelling at him not to call her ugly and how much of a brat he was, that was how most of the way home was spent; the rest was silence.

When the two siblings returned to the dojo, they walked under the gate and into the wide open yard. "I'm gonna go change, and practice," Yahiko said and ran off. Kaoru followed but walking, soon losing her brother. She walked up the stairs and froze when she heard a silent sobbing. Kaoru turned around and quickly and quietly snuck towards where the sound came from, she pressed her back against the wall and turned slowly to look in the open doorway and froze at what she saw.

Koshijiro sat on the wooden floor, in a simple room. He sat there, in his arms he held a kimono. He cried silently, not knowing that Kaoru was watching him. "Kimiko," he cried, "oh Kimiko" he couldn't stop the tears that were falling. He felt disgusted, "everyday I feel the same but I can't help it. I keep re-living the moment over and over."

Kaoru, unable to hear his words watched his back before turning and walking away. She walked over to the opposite side of the porch and sat down, looking up at the sky.

"Please Kimiko, how can I make you smile. I can't stand seeing you frown any longer, the more you frown the worse I feel. Especially on days like today, I can't stand it Kimiko, I can't stand knowing that I was the one at fault and you had to pay the price. Please, even just half of a smile will do, please Kimiko. Smile at me." Koshijiro could see his wife in his mind, standing there. Kimiko was doing nothing but frowning, no other emotion seemed to cross her face; it had been like that two years after her death. She had previously smiled but eventually she became unhappy and only frowned at him.

He frowned and placed her kimono back in the drawer where her other things were held and stood up. He walked along the porch, his face returning and seeming as if he hadn't cried before. He spotted Kaoru "I'm going out," he said to her and left the dojo; Kaoru concerned, watched him leave.

_So, a man can cry_ she thought with a smile. Kaoru smiled gently as she watched her father disappear past the gate. "I wonder where he's going" she said thoughtfully, other than Yahiko's calls from the drill hall the dojo was silent.

"Kaoru," the raven haired girl looked up and spotted Usagi entering their yard. "Kaoru-chan, I saw your Dad leaving so I was worried that you wouldn't be home" Usagi smiled.

"What is it Usagi?"

Usagi smiled and held up a camera, Kaoru smiled "I got the pictures developed from yesterday and I wanted to show you." Usagi ran over holding out the bag that held the pictures of the group at Kyoto Studio. "I haven't looked at them yet, let's look together" Usagi said cheerfully.

Kaoru smiled "alright" the two girls sat on the porch of the dojo and looked at the different pictures. They laughed, and chatted unable to stop as they looked at the pictures. "Geez, look at Soras face" Kaoru said pointing at the picture of Sora, her face filled with surprise and blushing. They had looked pretty cool on camera but staring at them in their photo form made the memories seem more special.

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter two, sorry it was so long, one of my longest written chapters. Sorry for the lateness of the chapter, I've been neglecting my stories but no I shall press forward and fight on now.


End file.
